One practice of fabricating a multi-sheet unit, e.g. a multi-sheet insulating unit includes the steps of forming a spacer frame from metal box type spacer stock and securing a sheet, e.g. a glass sheet to each one of opposed outer surfaces of the spacer frame with a moisture impervious sealant or adhesive to provide a sealed air space between the sheets. For a more detailed discussion of multi-sheet units, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,023; 4,520,611 and 4,780,164. One of the limitations of units made using a spacer frame made from metal box type spacer stock includes, but is not limited to, a high thermal conducting path at the marginal edges of the unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,282 discusses in detail the high thermal conducting path at the marginal edges of a multi-sheet unit made using a spacer frame made from metal box type spacer stock, and discusses techniques to eliminate or significantly reduce high thermal conduction through the marginal edges of the unit.
In general, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,282 discloses, among other things, an edge assembly between and secured to a pair of glass sheets. The edge assembly includes a spacer frame made from U-shaped metal spacer stock, U-shaped plastic or metal-plastic laminated spacer stock and U-shaped plastic spacer stock.
As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art of fabricating multi-sheet units, and in particular, multi-sheet insulating glazing units, that it would be advantageous to provide additional embodiments of spacer stock, spacer frame, and multi-sheet units that have a low thermal conducting path at the marginal edges of the unit, and to provide a barrier to prevent or reduce moisture and/or gas from moving through the spacer frame into and out of the compartment between the sheets.